1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners. In particular, the present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner brushroll including an improved spindle and improved end assemblies for rotatably mounting the spindle in a vacuum cleaner nozzle.
2. Background Art
Prior art vacuum cleaner brushrolls generally include an elongated spindle rotatably supported in various constructions at either end by bearings mounted to the sides of a vacuum cleaner nozzle. The spindle is rotated by a belt operably connected with a motor. A plurality of tufts of brush bristles or beater bar elements project from an outer surface of the spindle. As the brushroll rotates, the brush tufts or beater bar elements contact the surface of a carpet and loosen dirt or debris from carpet fibers. The brush tufts or beater bar elements are generally mounted in a helical pattern on the brushroll to agitate the carpet fibers as the vacuum cleaner moves over the carpet surface and dislodge dirt and debris. Suction within the nozzle then moves the dirt and debris to a filter/storage area of the vacuum cleaner.
The spindles of prior art brushrolls are often fabricated from a piece of wood or from metal formed into a tube or cylinder and often include a long continuous metal shaft extending through the spindle. A disadvantage associated with prior art wood spindles, either solid or with a central opening, is that wood is becoming more difficult to obtain. This difficulty in obtaining wood makes it increasingly expensive. A disadvantage associated with the use of metal spindles is the relative difficulty in fabricating the spindle and in attaching tufting to the spindle to extend from an outer surface of the spindle. A disadvantage in using the long continuous metal shaft is the unnecessary weight added to the overall weight of the brushroll assembly.
Many prior art spindles, because of their structure, material or complexity, do not easily lend themselves to fabrication by modern manufacturing methods, such as by molding from a readily available and relatively inexpensive material, such as plastic. Thus, there remains a need for a brushroll which is relatively lightweight and which is relatively simple and relatively inexpensive to fabricate and assemble.